1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable fixing mechanism in a connector used in a multicore type optical fiber having a high tensile body in its center.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a multicore type optical fiber cable connector, the cable is inserted from a rear portion of the connector and an outer shell of the cable is attached to connector through an adhesive agent interposed therebetween. However, as the cable is fixed to the connector only by the adhesive agent applied to a limited space just enough for the cable to be inserted therein, a sufficient adhering effect is difficult to obtain and a fixing strength is not sufficient. Also, in another prior art where a rear portion of a high tensile body is wound around a screw, etc. for fixture, there is a fear that loosening tends to occur to the screw, etc. As a result, it is difficult to obtain fixture against the tensile force of the cable with high reliability. Also, in still another conventional method for firmly clamping the outer shell of the cable, there is such a fear as that an optical fiber which is not strong against bend and twist, is damaged.